


Into the Haunted House - an Aggie Spooky Writing Challenge

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: A game of cat and mouse, Attempted Murder, F/M, Love Triangles, Spooky Writing Challenge 2019, Threats of Violence, halloween party, misuse of Occult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: 31 days of prompts - "Into the Haunted House"





	1. Rumors

“And so you agreed to it?” Jeremy collapsed on Agatha, causing her to fall over mid-stretch. She barely stopped her face smashing into the floor with Jeremy on top of her. It may have been a good workout to try planking with additional weight, but it was dangerous, as per their usual. 

“You know as well as I do that there’s ‘agreeing’ and there’s -fuckin- Moriarty.” Agatha took the chance of hurting one of her legs to be able to strike with the other, kicking Jeremy’s leg and destroying his stability. He twisted at the last minute and rolled harmlessly onto his back. 

“True, and there’s also ‘agreeing’ to something and giving into Jane’s big pleading eyes.” He was smiling as Agatha rolled her eyes at him. Sure, the fact that Jane seemed to get really excited did play a part in why Agatha agreed to go to one of Moriaty’s homes, but it wasn’t just that.

“So Halloween really isn’t that big of a thing here, sure some people might have Halloween parties, but it’s not really like a ‘thing’.” Agatha arched her freed back, stretching it and keeping her momentum going. “So, I guess it’s also nice to have a Halloween party to go to this year…” Even facing her grimace to the floor she couldn’t keep the displeasure out of her voice, “even if it means going and helping Moriarty set up.”

Jeremy moved towards his gym bag, rummaging a bit. “So you’re not actually against it?” He was struggling to get something out, giving Agatha time to get standing and ready for whatever he was planning. Each time they met here the place was more prepared than the time before. The big windows gave a decent view of the top floor levels of the impressive buildings that surrounded Jeremy’s penthouse, but it was the padded floor that she appreciated the most, especially after showing Jeremy a move last time and ended up with a relatively large bruise on her shoulder. Thankfully most people knew better than to ask how she got her latest bruises. Jeremy slipped up next to her, offering a baton to her as easily as he’s offers flowers. “I believe I’m right in saying you’re actually looking forward to it a little.” 

“I might be, yeah.” Agatha took the weapon. “Not looking forward to spending time with Moriarty, but it would still be fun to go to a big Halloween party. I mean, it could be worse-” Once she had a secure grip it was already time to twist and block, Jeremy already trying to tap her. “-Sherlock could be throwing one.”

“I could be throwing one.” Jeremy easily slipped around Agatha’s jab, not even bothering to block. “You got to admit that would be better.”

“Nah, that would mean dealing with Mycroft, and I currently owe him a few dozen pastries.”

Jeremy laughed abruptly, almost giving Agatha the perfect distraction, but he still flitted out of the way, brushing against her arm as he did. “Why do you owe him that many?”

“Reasons.” Agatha thought about the favors he’s pulled to make sure she was in the right place at the right time and that her agency wouldn’t hear about it, some of them regarding secrets that she couldn’t tell let alone keep if asked directly.

Jeremy hummed, smiling, and completely dropping his guard. 

“What?”

“I won.”

“What?!” Agatha replayed the last moment in her head, remembering the faintest of touch on her arm.

“If this had been electric imagine the kind of jolt you would’ve felt in that moment.” She did, and she couldn’t help but smile at the tightness she felt as the dare settled in her core. If they had been electric there definitely would’ve been more on the line. “Ah, got it. No tasers.” Jeremy wagged a finger at her. “If someone were to pull any kind of heist with guard who may have tasers it would be in the spirited individual’s best interest to avoid confrontation. Instead of straight attacking it would be more trying to incapacitate.”

“I was trying-”

“Barring that, go for disarming, then trying again.” He interrupted, but she had to agree, on some level. In a fight you want to escape, if you can’t then get them unconscious, or disarmed, and then try to get away again. “You really wanted to fight me? Aggie, I’m hurt. I thought we were closer than that. That maybe my feelings were finally reaching you and you could see me as your Prince Charming of Mystery.” 

“If you can be that ridiculous I’m positive your feelings are hurting that much.” She laughed.

“I accept your invitation to the Halloween party as your apology.”

Agatha gaped at him, “you want to go to the Halloween party?”

“Even willing to come along early to help set up!” He placed a hand over his heart. “I’d be an utmost gentleman, promise, I won’t even flirt with Jane.”

“You know I don’t recommend trying to steal from Moriarty if that’s your plan.” 

“Maybe I just want to spend time with you.” He carefully took the baton away from her, as she looked at him expectantly. “Though the fact that this is one of the oldest properties that the Moriarty’s have owned and that there might be some special safe where they keep one of their oldest treasures doesn’t hurt.”

“There it is.” 

“What do you say? You’d definitely have someone on your side, and you might be able to get one over on Moriarty.”

“Better question, ‘do I even have a choice in the matter’?”

“Of course you do! I would never just invite myself along on your trip.” 

“Yeah,” Agatha rolled her eyes, “okay.”

“I look forward to it!”

***

They packed separately but were planning on leaving together with Agatha showing up at Jane’s place, even a little early before their planned leave time. There were some excited voices on the other side of the door. She knocked loudly, expecting to find Jeremy trying to charm Jane into a date. “Hello?” She called out an annoyed warning.

The door swung open and Jeremy greeted her, his smile was wide and he looked more excited than she expected. “Hello, mon chatton, you will never guess what I found out from Mycroft about the Moriarty estate.”

Agatha slid past him, trying to see where Jane was and if she was okay. “What?”

It was very hard not to strike when Jane seemed to pop out of nowhere and giving her a little fright. “It’s haunted.” Jane was trilling in excitement, barely keeping from screaming and disturbing her neighbors, and unaware that Agatha almost hit her. 

“Fuck, Sugarcube, you can’t scare me like that, shit.” As Agatha groaned, Jeremy’s hand fell on Agatha’s back, comforting her, and earning him a disapproving look. Jeremy took her bag as Agatha’s concern dissolved, taking in what Jane just said. “Wait, what do you mean ‘It’s haunted’, what’s haunted?”

“James’s place.”

“You mean ‘Moriarty’s place’?”

“Yeah.” Jane waved off Agatha’s correction, “so Jeremy had talked to Mycroft about our plans to go and help James decorate for a Halloween party. When he said-”

“‘Ah, seems like a waste of time. The house is already full of specters that decorating hardly seems necessary.’” Jeremy did a mediocre impersonation of Mycroft. 

Jane was nearly vibrating. “You know what this means?”

Agatha nodded solemnly, “yeah.” She laid down next to the sofa and dug underneath it and pulled out a slim suitcase. “We better go prepared.” Jane squealed as Agatha set it on the counter to make sure everything was still where she needed it. Ghost voice box? Check. Salt? Check. Extra batteries for their flashlights? Check. EMF Meter? Check. It was all very basic, though the special protection incense was a blend that she had to pick up specially. Agatha’s grin widened thinking about the chance to use it. 

Jeremy was staring at Agatha and Jane and their excitement, nodding a little as Jane went back over the facts that she knew about the devices with Agatha confirming. Finally interjecting their conversation with a light chuckle, “well now I’m scared.”


	2. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind schedule, so here it is unedited - the girls getting to Moriarty's house.

Begrudgingly, Agatha had to agree with Jane that the place was gorgeous. The ground around the estate was large and expansive but it was not nearly as intimidating as the towering beacon of wealth before them. This place was supposedly an older property, but it looked well kept. Each window gleaming with no haunted specter to be seen. Her mind raced thinking about all the rooms that were in there, all the places to hide, where were all the exit points? 

Jeremy whistled besides them, pulling his and Jane’s suitcases along. Agatha had refused his offer to carry hers as well. “This place is huge!” 

Jane looked up at him and said, “I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of large homes like this one.”

“True, but I never stop appreciating them you never know what kind of treasures places like this will hold. And as of tonight, it will hold two more.” He smiled at Jane as she giggled. Agatha stepped quickly in between them. 

“Yeah, but a big house means a lot of work to do, so we better get inside and see what we’re working with.” An arm looped with Jane’s and Agatha power walked both of them towards the front door, her suitcase rattling behind her and covering up Jeremy’s voice behind them. The place looked even more imposing once they were at the front door. Jane held her hand up to knock when the door came flying open. A tall, recognizable, man with almost playful silver eye and with an even more playful expression on his face was smiling at Jane. 

“I’m so glad I could welcome you before I had to dash out. Destiny obviously wanted us to be together and not miss each other.” James Moriarty took Jane’s hand and pulled it to his mouth, gently kissing the back of her fingers. Jane blushed slightly as she beamed at him.

“I’m glad we could see each other too! Did you want to tell us what you want with your decorations?” Jane moved to try and peer around him.

“Actually,” James smiled and hurriedly showed us in. “And your attendant can wait for you here.” He dismissed Jeremy. Agatha could see James lightly touch the small of Jane’s back and directed her further inside. Her breath caught for a moment, and she took a step forward.

“Agatha~” Jeremy cooed, “we’re here to party remember?”

She shot him a look that conveyed all the violence she was imagining. But instead of being intimidated, or nervous, or giving her a daring grin as she was used to, Jeremy’s expression softened. Giving Agatha a moment to breathe deeply for a moment before rushing off to catch up with the two of them. At first all she could see was James pulling Jane in close to his side, but once she broke between the two of them she found out why they had paused. 

It was a large room with stairs that ascended up to second and third levels. So there would be many advantage points around the room to watch people. But there was also a surprising amount of decorations already up. The third floor had a makeshift wall that went around the entirety of it with little windows cut into it.

“The haunted house attraction up there is pretty impressive, but I do hope you can manage to not go in and destroy it before the party starts?” 

“What the hell Moriarty?” Agatha turned on him.

Jane reached out, “Aggie-”

“No, no, it’s all right. It must be a big shock to her to think she could be such a vital part of this plan only to find out there really is no need for her after all. I apologize for making you feel unnecessary Ms. Christie. But after we discussed things I realized it might be too much of an endeavor for you, Jane.” He faced her, reaching for but not yet touching her cheek. “I want you to be able to enjoy the party and not be so exhausted. So I hired professionals to decorate, under the careful watch of Jack.”

Upon having said the magic word, Agatha started looking around the room a little more. He helped design the ‘haunted tour’? That was going to be interesting. Agatha’s mouth twitched a little at the word, but she didn’t feel like she was in any danger or like anyone was watching her outside of the immediate people she knew.

“Not to get your hopes up, but he isn’t here right now. He’s getting some things prepared for me elsewhere.” James gave her a good natured smile, as if he hadn’t been insinuating insults earlier. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back before the party, and then we can all hang out together.” Jane spoke sweetly, but all the same there was something lacking in her tone that had Agatha looking at her more closely. Her smile reached her eyes, she stood very relaxed, she looked so at ease and happy, and so annoyed. If Agatha had to bet on it she would double the pot. Though it was a surprising sight to see Jane annoyed, let alone at James Moriarty. 

“Of course! I look forward to monopolizing your time before and during the party. So although we might not need as much help I would appreciate you staying here as my guests of honor, and let me know of any little details you may think of that might make this Halloween one to remember.” James held his arm out to Jane who immediately and surprisingly leaned into him, “please allow me to show you ladies up to your rooms.” 

Jeremy was suddenly next to Agatha and gave her a moment to look at him before he started, “we don’t trust this, do we?”

“Nope, but it isn’t the most elaborate thing I’ve seen James do to make sure he got some time with Jane without Sherlock intervening.”

“Should we send an invitation to Sherlock to the party?” Jeremy’s elbow rubbed against hers as he showed her a smirk. 

Agatha barked an ugly laugh, “let’s be honest. He probably already has one.” She shook her head letting her chuckles fade, she has Jeremy were falling behind, and the two of them being so close helped put an extra spring in her step as she hurried a little to catch up.

“Oh~ Professor Ames~” Jeremy was booking it with the suitcases rattling behind him leaving Agatha in his dust. She gaped at him, and the poor choice of a bad name for James. “Tell me, what was your inspiration downstairs. It is fun! But hardly so elegant… I know! Why don’t we let the mademoiselles go and get themselves comfortable and we can discuss your theme, your vision!”

“Ahh, Mr. Cassel, I had almost forgotten you.” James stepped away from Jane to face Jeremy. “I am afraid that you got my name quite mixed up. It’s Professor Moriarty, or James to my friends.”

“Of course I knew that!” Jeremy laughed and threw an arm around James as if they were best friends. “Now Ames, which rooms will these two be sleeping in that we, of course, would not take one little peek into since we’re such gentlemen.” Jeremy took a moment to look at Agatha and wink, “no matter how much we may be tempted.” 

Jane giggled.

“Of course! As gentlemen we would only go in if we were invited-”

“Like a vampire?” 

“Aggie.” Jane gasped, letting Agatha know her words had not stayed an inside thought. She shrugged. Despite the scandalized expression on Jane’s face, Jeremy and James were both chuckling.

“I suppose, Ms. Christie, it is the appropriate season. However, I’m afraid that as a vampire I’m not as interested in your blood as others may be.” He stepped away from Jeremy and closer to Jane, “though vampire or not, the rosey color of your cheeks are tempting.” She blushed more, smiling at him.

“So make sure you ladies stay locked in tight tonight.” Jeremy reached towards the nearest door. 

James’s hand fell on Jeremy’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t put the girls in that room. Just a little further.” Confidently James continued walking, leaving the rest of them to follow though all three of them looked back at the door curiously. 

The rooms that Jane and Agatha were shown were as big as she had anticipated, but thankfully not as gaudy. Though the bed was still bigger than the one she had back at her flat. As was ritual of entering a new room where you would be spending the night, Agatha flopped onto the bed, feeling how incredibly fluffy the mattress was. No need for a monster under her bed, it could eat her itself. The boys had disappeared as soon as Jane and Agatha had stepped into their rooms.

Agatha took a deep breath, feeling herself sink deeper into the fabric, and her back loosen. She had barely begun to relax when her door opened. With a strange thrust Agatha threw herself back on her feet, hands raised and ready for an attack. Though she immediately felt silly seeing Jane standing there with her arms crossed. “Hey Sugarplum, what are you-?”

“I need you to go easy on James.”

“Wha-?” 

“I know he’s not your favorite, but I would really appreciate if you could just cool it this time. You are always so ready to jump on James and yell at him. He really was trying to do us a favor and take care of things.” Jane crossed the room and sat down on the side of the bed. “I understand that you’re trying to watch out for me, but I would really like you to just enjoy being here and not let him get under your skin?”

Jane easily flowed from angry, to upset, to pleading that had Agatha sighing. “I can try, but if he tries something I’m gonna kick him.”

“Only if I agree that he’s trying something, deal?” Jane held her hand out, and Agatha shook it without considering what that would mean.

“Deal.”


	3. 3 & 4 Just a Peek/Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, Jeremy seeks Agatha out and gets her started in getting in trouble. (bonus points if you can see where my cat forced me to type blind thanks to a cat body checking my face)

A maid had brought dinner up to their rooms, bringing in both Jane’s and Agatha’s meals. Agatha’s back tightened anxiously wondering why James would pass up the opportunity to sit next to Jane and tell her more about different places he’s owned. She also mildly wondered about where Jeremy had disappeared to. While they had promised not to come in without invitation she hardly expected him to keep his word. It just wasn’t like him. There were scuffs on her windowsill back home as a testament to how little he and Jack cared about her personal space. 

“So… about Jeremy.” At Jane’s tone and smile Agatha sat straight up, fearing what was to come.

“There’s nothing ‘about Jeremy’.” 

“You know he likes you, right?” Jane carefully pushed her covered tray away and turned to face Agatha. “Like, he ‘like likes’ you.”

“Jane, darling, sugarpop, he likes every girl.”

Jane groaned and flopped backwards on Agatha’s bed. “Would you even believe him if he said something?”

Agatha shook her head, this was ridiculous. Jeremy liked every girl, it was like flirting was second nature to him. There was no other motives behind his sappy behavior, not that she could see, besides the occasional slipping notes into pockets or lifting of already warned about jewelry. Not that Jane could ever know. 

“How do you feel about him?” 

“What.” Agatha’s face contorted and she recoiled from the question.

“You seem at ease with him. Do you like Jeremy?”

Agatha chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about how to word her response. It would have to be careful, and not hint at all about any extra curricular activities. “Well, I-”

“Boo!” Jeremy burst into the room, letting the door fly open and slam against the wall next to it. Quickly he ducked down, barely avoiding the tray cover that was flying at his head the moment he shouted. 

“What the fuck!” Agatha screamed, still breathing heavily from the rush of adrenaline. 

“Pardon, I just wanted to see how your beautiful faces would look startled. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jeremy held his hands up in a gesture that was supposed to have meant he was harmless. 

Jane chuckled nervously, another perfectly rational response to fear as Agatha reminded herself. “I’m glad Aggie didn’t hurt you Jeremy.” 

“As am I! But speaking of being scared, would either you lovely ladies want to go exploring the haunted house Jaque set up? Ames told me he would prefer for us to leave it for later as to not ruin the surprise and to focus on the dance floor, but I am suffering of curiosity, plus who knows what kind of ideas we may be able to suggest to assist him.

“Oh! Um…” Jane started, her eyes shifting from Agatha to Jeremy, and Agatha’s stomach tightened knowing what she was most likely thinking. “I think I’m going to head to bed early actually. Maybe read a few scripts that Simon wanted me to go over.” She faked a pretty realistic yawn, but it was a little more exaggerated than usual. “You two go have fun!” 

“Jane-” Agatha reached out for her.

“Good night!” Jane skipped away and back across the hall. Jeremy shut the door behind her leaving the two of them alone. 

“Really?” She crossed her arms, waiting for his explanation.

“Sorry, your door was open just a crack and I couldn’t stand the thought of hearing you confess your longing for me to another person when,” he sat down next to her, leaning in close, “you could do it looking lovingly into my eyes.”

“Bullshit.” Agatha smiled and pushed him a little. “Thanks for the save though.”

“I am still offering to take you out to the haunted house that Jack built. You never know what might be lurking in there.” He stood up and offered his hand. “Plus it sounds like the room extend to cover a lot of the rooms on that floor. Making it a lot bigger than it initially looks like. Might find something interesting on that floor.”

“Might?”

“I heard his father’s study was on that floor.” 

“I see, and what do you think his father might have hidden away?” 

“I don’t know, but how could they possibly get a warning about something I don’t know about yet.” 

“Or you could just use this as a vacation and relax instead of working.”

“Do you consider what you do for ‘side jobs’ as work?” Jeremy’s grin widened as Agatha scowled at him. But she knew what he was talking about. “Plus aren’t you a little curious to see Jack’s handiwork ahead of time? Might give you an edge.”

“And ruin the surprise?” Her mind flashed to the adrenaline of walking through the streets at night, uncertain of where ‘danger’ might be lurking. 

“And ruin James’s fun.” 

Agatha stood up and grabbed her shoes. “I’m in.”

Neither of them missed the way Jane’s door seemed to sway a little as they left Agatha’s room. Agatha smiled and cut back the chuckle as she imagined Jane pressed to the other side of the door trying to spy on the two of them, just as she imagined Jeremy had been spying on them before. They were farther down the hallway when she finally joked, “everyone seems to be spying on me.” 

“Well, I can’t say for Jane, as she is just a concerned friend. But I know I struggle not to sneak just a little peek.” Jeremy said seriously. 

Agatha bumped her shoulder against his, “ha ha.” The short trip seemed to be filled with Jeremy making a few more flirtatious remarks that had Agatha rolling her eyes. Even in the heart of Moriarty’s estate he was the same as the first day she met him. Passing by one of the windows she could see that the sun was settling early and she wondered for a moment, if she should’ve brought some of her supplies with. Though should anything happen Jane knew how to use the tools. 

“Distracted?” Jeremy caught her wrist, stopping her from running into a beam.

“A little, I’m kind of hoping to catch some ghosts tonight.”

“Ah of course. If there is any way I can help let me know.” Jeremy waved his hand to a door just to the right of them. “This room is apart of the haunted house.”

“How would you know?” Perhaps he had already memorized the layout?

“I may have gone looking around before coming to get you.” He shrugged with an easy smile, “don’t worry, it’s not locked anymore.”

“‘Anymore’.” Agatha snorted. She pushed the door open and found a wall of black plastic just a few feet ahead of her. 

“Hey, want to play a little game?” Jeremy murmured.

“What?”

“I’m thinking, I’ll blindfold you, lead you in, and then you need to get back here through backtracking. If you get scared in there, you lose. If you get lost, you lose. You’ll have 15 minutes.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Helps with keeping track of where you’ve been even when your eyes aren’t there to help you navigate. Are you telling me you’ve never been kidnapped and blindfolded?” Jeremy pulled a black sash out of his pocket. “Though if you need my help I’ll also consider if an honour to help the great Ms. Christie.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Even if I dare you?” He grinned.

“Nope.” Agatha crossed her arms.

Jeremy whipped out his phone and pointed the camera at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Just recording you chickening out, thinking of sending this to your brothers. I can think of at least one who would be very disappointed in you.”

“They wouldn’t be disappointed.” He stared into the camera for a moment feeling her face get warm and thinking about the jokes that would come up the next time she visited home. “Fine.” She groaned. 

“Trust me, it’ll be fun!” Jeremy stepped behind her and wrapped the sash over her eyes.

“Is there where I get handed a stick so I can beat up a Moriarty shaped pinata?” She teased, only to get a sharp flick to the back of her neck.

“Focus.” Jeremy leaned close to whisper in her ear. “I’m going to place my hands on your shoulders and guide you through.” Agatha sighed her agreement, but still almost jumped into a defense pose when she felt his warm hands land on her shoulders. “Relax, you need to pay more attention to the angle of your body, any hints the rooms can give you. Smells, slope of the floor, anything.” 

He started pushing her, and it was more nerve wracking that someone leading the way. Though he had already stopped her from smashing her face into something once that evening, she could probably trust him to do it again. Probably. “My it’s dark in here.” Agatha droned out.

Jeremy hushed her but she could hear his chuckle. “Alright, just about…” It felt like they had walked in circles for a good while. Finally he stopped, spun her in a slight angle. She heard his trying to hold back a laugh as he spoke. “Now count to 30 and then remove the blindfold. Out loud.” Agatha started counting, hearing Jeremy retreating somewhere behind her. Her voice seemed to be hitting something in front of her, so she took a careful step back just in case. 30 seconds later she could finally take it off, her eyes didn’t immediately adjust to the low light, but the sight in front of her had Agatha bite her tongue as she cut off a surprised shriek.


	4. 5 & 6 Portrait/Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter and unedited, but I really wanted to get these things in here

James Moriarty was staring into her soul. At least that’s what it felt like as Agatha’s heart threatened to leave her behind. The fucker’s face stood smiling at her just inches away, and it took her a moment to realize it was a painting that someone had sat on a chair so it would be just the right height. It wasn’t a small portrait either. Agatha shook her head, of course his family would have portraits of them, it wouldn’t be surprising to her if she came across ones of his parents either. 

Swearing swift vengeance on Jeremy Agatha turned around taking in the room. It seemed like any other haunted parlor room. Skeletons in chairs, an old time radio sitting between two seated props, and in the corner more skeletons having a fake seance. Agatha reached for her phone to take a photo so she could tease Jack about it later. Only realizing that it was definitely not in her pocket anymore. Taking a deep breath Agatha added this to the counter of things to hit Jeremy for later when they’re training. Or when she can get her hands on something not likely to cause damage. 

She took a few steps back the way she thought she came when a loud thud made her jump and spin on her heels. One leg back to help her lower her center of gravity and get ready if something were coming at her. Instead she saw that the painting had somehow fallen forward onto the ground. There was no draft or breeze, the black plastic separating rooms wasn’t even wavering to help indicate which way she had come in through. Even the falling of the painting should have created some sort of gust. 

‘Ghosts’. Agatha swallowed hard and immediately regretted leaving her kit behind her. She spun on her heels and quickly tried to trace back the way she came. The rooms seems to have a familiar skeleton and ghosts in a home theme going. Mannequins set up to create gruesome fake murders. When she walked into one room she stepped on a pad and caused one animatronic to shriek as it moved to bluggen a ‘man’ with a maid mannequin watching in horror. Agatha laughed when she realized that she had slipped into another fighting stance. 

A flicker of red caught her eye and as she turned to face it it had already disappeared. It looked like it had gone in the same direction she wanted to go, which had her pausing. She could keep going, possibly face a ghost, unprepared, or she could try to find another way around. Though she wasn’t sure if Jeremy would consider that getting lost. Agatha’s stomach sank as a dawning realization set in. She hadn’t asked what they were betting. He had made odd requests in the past, and this felt like if she took too long that it would end up with an open ended favor. A dangerous position to be in. 

She steeled herself and took the steps to follow where the flash of red had gone. It wasn’t in the next room, or the room after that. In fact most of these rooms seemed to have been missing any element of ‘red’ to them that she might’ve gotten a glimpse of. The next room, however, she hadn’t even stepped through the door when her stomach started churning. She had barely stepped towards the opening when a faint metallic smell had her legs aching to run back the other way. “Agatha?” A voice murmured from behind her. “What a surprise. But I don’t think you want to go in that room. Not yet at least.” Jack Stillman leaned against the far wall watching her with a slightly twisted smile. “Are you lost? You really shouldn’t be wandering, you don’t know what kind of monsters might be lurking in here.” 

“Well, if you're here then I might want to go in there.” Agatha’s body tightened in panic at the notion of carrying through with what she said. The metallic smell was undeniable. “You have till tomorrow night to prepare for the party right? Then it’s ‘Trick or Treat’ time. I didn’t think you’d be getting this… sloppy. What do you think Lestrade would say if I were to call him right now?”

“Oh… I think he would have to find you first, and then you’d have to explain away some of the evidence we have from your clients.” Jack said it as casually as if he were discussing which tea was better. 

It was mutually assured destruction, and it had Agatha regretting ever helping Moriarty in the past. Taking a deep breath she sighed, “fine. This wasn’t the way I came before anyway…” Agatha started towards another door with Jack following behind. “You don’t have to come with me. You’re obviously in the middle of something.”

“I’m sure James wouldn’t mind me taking a little break for some entertainment.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Agatha reached for the handle when it flew open with Jeremy’s beaming face on the other side.

“Found you!” Jeremy grabbed her wrist, “sorry, we’re playing right now. Only room for two people in our game. Good luck next time Jaque!” Jeremy spun and started pulling Agatha behind him. She glanced back and even in the dim light she could see the way Jack’s eyes seem to glint with anger. Sure they were eventually going to be in the same room, at the party, or at least during the day time. But as the feeling of dread lingered after he was out of her sight she had to accept that things had gotten a little more complicated.


	5. 7. Eyes to the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and Short, but it's starting to flow a little better for me. Jeremy and Agatha have a chat that is interrupted.

“I thought Moriarty was going to be keeping him busy.” Agatha was pulled along behind Jeremy who had yet to pause glance back at her since he grabbed her in the ‘Haunted House’. She had no real trouble keeping up with his pace, it wasn’t the first time they had taken off like this with her close on his heels. The probably was arising from the loss of feeling to his fingers. “I think we’re far enough away now Jer, you can let go.” 

Jeremy finally stopped and let go of her wrist, his eyes to the glass window in front of him. “I thought he would be gone too.” He chuckled, shooting her a smile over his shoulder, “and here I was hoping I would have more time to woo you and then show off in front of Jack.”

Slowly, Agatha forced herself to relax, heaving a heavy sigh, “glad you can joke at times like this. But that joke would insinuate there’s something between me and Jack. You are almost as bad as Jane with this.” She shook her head. “Things are really fucked up here Jer… I’m positive there’s a dead body in that ‘Haunted House’ right now, and there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“Do you want to do something about it?” Jeremy faced her, his eyes searching her quizzically. 

“Well, I mean,” Agatha’s face warmed, “it’s not like I want to do Nothing about it.” She sidestepped the question, and tried to sidestep Jeremy to keep walking back to her room. Only to find him standing in her way.

“Agatha.” Jeremy said, somewhere between a question and an accusation. “You and I both know who he is and what he might do to you.”

A spark of excitement curled up around Agatha’s heart and reminded her of how very much alive she was in that moment. “The key word there is ‘might’, and I think I’ve done a fucking fantastic job of surviving.”

He nodded, humming along his agreement. “But I must ask if this is the first time that you have stayed in the same place as him without Jane being there in the same room as you.” 

“Well-” She ran through her memories and horrifyingly it was. Though she partially wondered if he would allow her the courtesy of having her room be ‘safe’. 

“That’s a ‘no’.”

“I didn’t say anything!” She scowled at him.

“That deep seated frown yelled volumes.” He poked her cheek, flashing her a warm smile. 

Agatha poked him back with a slightly exasperated grunt. “Yeah well, what can we do? But I should be getting back to my room to get my ghost hunting equipment and to set traps in case of visitors in the middle of the night.”

“You know, I could watch over you if you’d like?” Jeremy raised his hands to show his innocence, “it could be just like a sleepover you might have with a friend.” 

“I wouldn’t let you sneak into Jane’s room you know.” Agatha shook her head at him. 

“Maybe it’s not her room I’m interested in.” He reached out for her only for them to both jump at the sound of a woman screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the prompt as an opportunity to briefly touch on Agatha's mentality.


End file.
